Hysteria
by Jinx-La-Lutine
Summary: The volcano within errupted at the mention of his father's name. Monro held him down by his shoulders while he struggled to get to his feet and battle the man in the white suit. Kale even dared to gaze up to see what her boyfriend would do... Please R&R!
1. Attack

"MOM! MOM!" the little boy came running into the apartment in fright as he tackled his mother's waist in a fit of tears.

Ray jumped, startled at first, but soon placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Remy, what's wrong? Where's your father?"

"Right here," the tall man strode through the door with a sweat-dampened face.

"Jim, what happened? You didn't take him to any of those haunted houses, did you?"

Jim looked baffled. "Ray, you know me. What makes you think I took him to a haunted house?"

She folded her arms and leaned to the right while staring at him in disbelief. Remy remained hugging her tightly.

"All right, I wanted to go to a haunted house, but I didn't take him to any of them, honest! Blame that rude brother of yours..."

"Morgan? He promised me he wasn't going to scare him today!" She bent down to Remy's level and looked into his watery eyes. "What did he do to you?"

No words came from the boy. Instead, he lifted up his arm to expose ripped flesh and stained fur.

Ray gasped and immediately dragged him towards the bathroom. "How could Morgan do something like this? Where were you when this happened, Jim?"

Stopping at the threshold of the bright room, he watched as Ray washed their son's arm in the sink; red water flowed down the drain. Jim tensed at the sight of crimson, though the smell was what made his stomach churn. "I was standing on the side of the road, watching him go up to a house to ring the doorbell. Next thing I know, your brother's on top of him."

Ray began to growl. "I'm going to call him when I'm done bandaging Remy. How could he do this? I mean, look at this! He caused our son to bleed, and it will probably leave a nasty scar! It takes up his entire arm, just about!" She shut off the water and rummaged a nearby cabinet for a towel. "What did you do when you seen Morgan?"

"I shouted at him. Chased after him. I would've gone after him further, but I didn't want to leave Remy behind."

Ray shook her head. "I don't understand... What got into him? He promised."

"Well, honey... He is Morgan. Always has been..." Jim caught her glare and went to another subject, pointing to Remy's arm, "Should we get medicine for that? Just in case?"

"Morgan isn't rabid, Jim." She threw away the red-blotched towel and pulled cloth bandages and tape from the top of the cabinet. Wrapping the tiny arm up, Ray glimpsed at Jim and sighed. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Ray, I'm positive. Orange fur, brown and blond hair, black ears, up-to-no-good stare... It was him."

-

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Ray tapped her foot impatiently as she held the phone to her ear. Jim listened as he sat on the couch with a sleeping Remy in his lap.

Finally, "Hello?"

"You promised me, Morgan! Where are you?"

"Ray?" Morgan questioned.

"Where are you?"

"I'm over at Kale's watching a movie. Why?"

"You promised me that you weren't going to scare Remy, and you know what? Remy came home crying with a mangled arm. How could you do such a thing?"

Morgan started to sound defensive, "Whoa, I kept to my promise, Ray. I've been at Kale's house the entire night. I haven't scared anyone today."

"Then how come my husband and son admit to you being there? From what I understand, you attacked Remy."

"Your husband's been drinking," Morgan grumbled flatly.

Ray could feel her knuckles burning as her fists clinched. "Don't lie to me, Morgan..."

Jim gingerly set Remy's head on a pillow as he rose from the couch and walked over to his wife.

Morgan continued, "I'm not lying to you, Ray! You need me to get Kale on the phone to prove it to you?"

"I don't want Kale on the phone because I know she would take your side on anything. I want you to tell the truth."

"I AM telling the truth! What more do you want me to say?"

Ray took the phone away from her ear, squeezing the device tightly as she clinched her teeth in dander. "Ugh! I can't stand this nonsense! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Jim snatched the phone away from her. "Morgan?"

"Jim..." the teen's voice was cocky.

"Where are you at?"

Ray whispered, "He said he was with Kale."

"I'm on a couch."

"Listen, you little punk! How about we meet somewhere?"

"JIM!" Ray snapped.

There was a snarl on the other line.

"Be careful what you wish for, Jim..."

Jim roared as he slammed the device back into place.

"What did he say?"

"He hung up!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

A minute of silence went through the house as Jim and Ray stared at the door in uncertainty. The bell rang again...


	2. Stranger

"You..." Jim curled his lip into a frown.

The younger male let out a throaty growl before Ray peered out the door to see him.

"Morgan!" the shout was filled with shock and not anger. "What happened to you?" She scrutinized every scratch, every bruise, and every drop of blood that dappled his body.

He ignored her, keeping his eyes on an upset Jim. "Where is he?"

Remembering Remy on the couch, Jim merely said, "Safe from you."

"Jim, Morgan," Ray cut in, then turned to her black and blue and red brother. "What happened to you?"

She was still ignored as Morgan repeated himself, "Where is he?"

"You listen to me, kid, I don't want you near him EVER again..."

With a sudden burst of energy, Morgan shoved Jim back and launched out at the taller man.

"MORGAN!" Ray screamed, waking Remy from his peaceful slumber.

"Ray, call the police!" Jim called out, attempting to push the attacker away.

She hesitated at first, but sped in the direction of the phone. Morgan started to go after her until Jim held him back.

Remy sat up to peek over the couch, fur freezing on his nape as he caught the sight of a disturbed Morgan fighting with his father. It was when Morgan sighted the boy that everything went crazy.

Remy bounced off the couch in a hurry, making a mad dash towards his room as Morgan fought his way past Jim and ran after the five-year old. Jim followed close behind to find his son cornered. "Get away from my son!"

The man threw a fist at Morgan, knocking the teen off his feet. Even more angered, a claw protruded from each of Morgan's fingertips. Jim's brows furrowed. "What's the matter, Morgan? Can't fight like a real man?"

Morgan released a battlecry, only to pause and perk up his ears.

Sirens.

-

"Do you know who the man was?" The uniformed man stood before the family, jotting down notes as another officer lingered beside him.

Ray spoke lowly, "H-he is my brother..."

The officer, Sergeant Sharpe, gazed at the woman in astonishment. "Your brother?"

"Yes, sir... His name is Morgan."

"Well, ma'am, sir, I'd say that you two were lucky that we were patrolling this part of the neighborhood. I don't know if you've been listening or watching the news recently, but there's been a lot going on around here..."

Jim stayed quiet.

Ray looked at the uniformed men in worry. "What do you mean?"

"Well... We believe that he committed two murders, just a couple blocks from here. Also, there was one person that was severely injured."

Ray gasped. The cops finally had Jim's attention as he faced them. "Who?"

"On Relic Road, the two murdered were Ryan and Laila Masters. Did you know them?"

Both shook their heads, though the names did sound somewhat familiar.

"What about the injured one?" Ray asked.

"He was taken to the hospital. Lucky to be alive in what condition he was in. Thought he was dead when we first found him. I believe his name was Jonathan Brookes..."

The husband and wife froze and stared at each other in horror. Jim was the first to gaze back at the sergeant. "Green Isle Hospital?"

The man nodded.

"Ray, you stay here with Remy. Keep the phone beside you until I'm back." He snatched his leather jacket from the recliner before kissing his wife.

"Sir, we are going to need some questions answered."

Jim was about to speak until Ray spoke for him, "It's all right. I'll answer them while you're gone."


	3. Suspect

"How is he?" Jim walked into the chilly room and examined the motionless body on the bed.

Cheryl, who was sitting in a chair beside the victim, holding his hand, shook her head while quickly trying to wipe away the tears. "The doctors said he was going to be all right, but he looks so awful..."

There was no denying it. Bandages covered him like warts on a toad. Blood even managed to seep through a few of them. His fur was coarse and his hair was a mess. Once in a while, when he would breathe, he would shutter.

"I just don't understand. He's a good man. Who would do such a thing?" Cheryl pouted, unable to keep the tears from falling.

Jim paused, knowing of how Morgan was suspected and what Morgan had done merely two hours ago.

Placing a hand on the sad woman's shoulder, he shook his head. "Cheryl... I don't want to upset you further, but there's a posibility that... Morgan did this..."

Her hazel orbs met him in shock. "What? Morgan? No, he couldn't have..."

"Cheryl, he attacked Remy while the boy was trick-or-treating. Then, he came into my house and caused trouble. I don't know how Morgan acts around you, but I've seen his other side. I seen him today, and he looked like he had been in a serious fight. He had blood all over him, Cheryl."

She shook her head, "I just can't see him harming Jon... Jon has done so much for him, and they seem like they get along just fine..."

Jim pulled up another chair and sat down beside her. "Cheryl, listen to me. You should have seen what Morgan did to my son. Remy has this scratch that covers his arm from here," Jim pointed to his wrist, "to here," he touched his finger a few inches above the elbow.

"He couldn't have, though... Morgan came over to my house to watch a movie with Kale..."

"Where were you when he came over?"

"I was at home, waiting for him to arrive before I left."

"Left for where?"

"Jon was throwing a Halloween party like he does every year. But when I had arrived to his place, there was an ambulance there... Jim, I thought... I thought I lost him!" Tears flooded the young woman's face.

Jim leaned forward to embrace her, and she buried her face into his shirt.

"Cheryl... How did Morgan look when you last seen him?"

She pulled away from the man and gazed at him. "Normal."

-

The duo were on their second movie as the little hand on the clock slowly made it to the nine. Kale was cuddled close to Morgan, shutting her eyes every time a gory scene appeared on the television. The gore did not bother Morgan. He sat and watched it without a problem.

"Oh, gosh..." Kale turned away. "How can you tolerate that?"

He smiled down at her and chuckled. "Everything's fake, Kale."

"I know that, but it's so realistic. So bloody. I feel like I might get sick..."

He finally threw her a worried expression. "Should we turn it off? We could play a game or something, if you'd like."

She looked up at him in guilt. "If you don't mind..."

Lifting himself from the couch, he popped the DVD from the player and turned off the screen.

"Sorry..." Morgan heard Kale squeek.

He faced her in surprise. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just got scared, and I probably ruined the movie for you..."

He laughed and sat beside her. "Kale, you worry too much."

Blushing, she pulled closer to him when he got closer to her. As they nuzzled, there was a heavy knock on the front door. Kale jumped in fright.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Be right back."

Kale remained on the couch as he got up and walked to the door. Turning the knob, he exposed flashing lights and two uniformed men. He felt his heart throb at first and gulped.

"Is everything all right, officers?"

"Morgan Daven?" one of them questioned.

"Yeah, that's me... Can I help you?"

The one that spoke held up cuffs. "Could you come with us to the station, sir?"

Morgan's jaw dropped, and Kale rushed to his side. "Is he under arrest?"

"We just need to bring him in for questioning."

Confused, he nodded. "I'll go."

Kale started to grasp his hand until he took her arm. "I want you to call Cheryl and stay here, okay?"

"But Morgan..."

"No. Just call her. I know as much as you do about these guys being here. I don't want you to go, so just wait here until Cheryl comes back. Love you."


	4. Questions

"Morgan, what did you do tonight, starting from six?" Officer Franklin asked from across the silver table to a confused teen.

"I showered, got dressed, left the house to walk to my girlfriend's, and we ate dinner while watching movies," Morgan said in a low voice as he grew impatient and tired.

"Did you happen to walk down Relic Road on the way to your girlfriend's?"

The boy furrowed his brows. "No. It's out of the way from where I was headed."

"Are you aware that two people were murdered on that road? A married couple."

"What? No. When was this?"

"Somewhere in between six-fifteen and six-thirty, Mister Daven. Neighbors say they heard crashing and screaming coming from inside the home, so they called the police. They didn't believe it had anything to do with Halloween events."

"So, why am I in here?"

"Your sister, Ray, said her son and husband were out in the neighborhood when you attacked your nephew. Is this true?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, it's not true. I was watching a movie with Kale, my girlfriend, when my cell rang, and when I answered it, Ray went off on me saying I had attacked Remy, though I was with Kale the entire time. I thought Jim was just trying to get back at me."

"Get back at you?" the woman raised a brow.

"Well, we don't exactly see eye-to-eye. We never have, and we never will for all I know. I just don't like the guy, and he doesn't like me. End of story." Morgan was beginning to get cocky.

Shaking her head, Franklin went back to her papers. "Morgan, do you know a Jonathan Brookes?"

"Of course. He's a good friend, and he's practically a father to Kale. Why?"

Pulling some photos from a crowded folder, she edged the images over to the teen. "He was found in his apartment today like this."

Stomach churning, Morgan now felt how Kale had while watching the horrific movies. The blood. The sight. Everything in the pictures was awful.

He pushed them back towards the woman officer. "Is he… dead?"  
"Mister Daven, do you have any idea what would happen to you if you were charged with murder?"

"Huh? Are you saying that I murdered those people? That I would even murder Jonathan?"

"There's a possibility. There are witnesses, and we have forensics at the crime scenes. If forensics find a single fur, print, or anything else key that belongs to you at those scenes in the wrong spot, you could find yourself in serious trouble."

Morgan's ears lowered. "Well, I'm telling you, you're not going to find anything because I'm innocent! I've been with Kale the entire night, enjoying Halloween with my girlfriend!"

"Well, we'll see what we get out of Kale in the next room. You better hope you have a lawyer," she snarled in irritation as she picked up her belongings and slid away from the table.

Morgan gave a dirty look. "Is that a threat? Where's Kale? What is she doing here?"

Not willing to give answers, Officer Franklin opened the door to leave.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" The teen got to his feet just as the door closed.


	5. Alone

"Doctor Monro? We have confirmation that Morgan Daven has been taken into custody," the hybrid pronounced to the middle-aged man.

The scientist turned his attention away from a project to meet her green eyes. "And what of the experiment?"

"The Masters are dead, but… Brookes is still alive. So are the Lemkes and Browns… Brookes is severely injured, yet he will live. As for the others, he's on his way."

A growl was present in his voice, "And where is he now, Jesse?"

Jesse, sensing his anger, tensed, and with a strained voice, "He should be reaching the Lemkes any moment…"

"Good." Monro lifted a needle and flicked it lightly a couple times. "Make sure he does his job right. Also, bring me Morgan when you get a chance."

"Yes, Doctor." Jesse started for the door.

"Oh, and Miss Cobble…" His voice caused her to pause in her tracks. His eyes flickered towards the smaller figure. "Please bring him in alive."

-

Ray's fingers wrapped themselves within her son's hair as she stared ahead in deep thought. Jim had left the apartment nearly an hour and a half ago, leaving her to give information away to the cops about her strange brother. After the officers received what they needed, they departed. Now, her fingers played in the sleeping boy's hair as he softly snored; the cloak of his vampire costume was his blanket.

Suddenly, a ringing splintered through the room, causing the mother to jolt from the alarming sound. Realizing it was only the phone, she snatched it quickly, hoping that the device had not woken Remy from his slumber.

"H-hello?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Jim, yeah… Everything's fine. The phone just startled me, is all. How's Jonathan? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, but he looks rough. Poor Cheryl was taking it hard, too. But listen. I should be home in about five minutes. I'm just passing the bowling alley now. Are those police still there?"

"No. They left about forty minutes ago."

"All right. Well, I'll see you shortly."

"All right. I love you."

"Love you, too, hon."

Ray put down the phone, breathing deeply in an attempt to both slow her pounding heart and to calm down. The toddler in her lap snuggled closer to her stomach. His bandaged arm reached up so his hand could clutch her shirt.

She sat there for a few more minutes, pondering over what could have happened if Morgan had had enough time with Remy. What would he have done to his little nephew? What confused her more was why Morgan was so bloodied and bruised and wanting to go after her son. He was the type that enjoyed scaring younger kids, but drawing blood was something new and unusual.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Believing it to be Jim, she gently lifted Remy's head from her lap and set his head on the arm of the couch before making her way to the front door. Turning the knob was all she had to do until the wood flew forward and forced her from her feet.

She held her forehead in agony, feeling a warm liquid stain her palm. Gazing up, she seen the same disturbed boy that was her brother.


	6. Thirst

A throaty growl rumbled through his lips as he stood above his frightened sister in anger. What had gotten into him, she could not tell. She just knew that this could not be her brother. Her brother was not a blood-thirsty monster. Weird, choleric, crazy… yes, but not a cutthroat.

"Morgan! Why are you doing this?" Ray dared to shout to the rough teen that knelt to her level to grasp her throat.

No reply.

He merely lifted her from the carpet to huff in her face and tighten his hold on her airway. She gasped in shock with her fingers trying to pull his hand away.

"Morgan…"

"MOM!" the tiny voice caught Morgan off guard as his ears perked and he faced the child.

Taking her chance to get free, she brought her knee up and slammed it into him. He loosened his clutch, bending over slightly to relieve the pain while his sister ran for her son and then ran out the door.

"Concentrate! Do NOT let them get away alive!" the harsh voice rang in his ear.

Morgan shook his head, fighting past the pain as he made a weak dash for the exit. He had to catch up to the mother and son before it was too late. He could see them ahead; Ray carrying Remy tightly for dear life as she made it to the narrow neighborhood street. Lights were in the distance.

As much as he wanted to complete his mission, he could not risk being seen, especially by someone with a badge.

Making his final decision, he ran for cover in the nearby brush.

-

Jim sped up when he saw Ray in the middle of the road with Remy in her arms and came to a screeching stop feet before them. Putting the car in park, he forgot about the keys and rushed out to embrace his crying wife. "Was he here again?"

He felt her head bobble in his shoulder as her tears stained his shirt. "Did he hurt you?"

"H-h-he t-tried to choke m-me!" she stuttered.

His arms around her tiny figure constricted like a python. His anger was overpowering him. "I'm gonna kill him…"


	7. Unknown Trouble

"What do you want?" the teen growled at the detective that walked in.

The older man appeared exhausted in the face, so exhausted that it was far too late for coffee to save him. His saggy eyes focused on the boy, though Morgan was unable to tell if the man was looking at him or simply sleepwalking.

Without an answer, the cop grumbled and slowly opened the door wider.

"Hey, sorry to burst your overwhelming joy bubble, but what's going on, Happy?" the Daven boy crossed his arms with a snort, proud of his ability to say a sarcastic statement, courtesy of his overconfident attitude.

The man only stared at him with black eyes. "Get out of here, kid, before I change my mind."

"So, you are awake?"

"Suit yourself…" the elder began to close the door behind him until Morgan jolted forward, "Wait!"

Halting, Detective Nelson turned his head.

Switching quickly from panicked to stubborn, Morgan cleared his throat before speaking, "Why are you letting me go just like that? Aren't I the suspect for murder?"

Nelson widened the door once again. "You've been cleared. The suspect was seen elsewhere twenty minutes ago, and since you've clearly been trapped in here, well, I see you as innocent, if you want to put it that way."

"So, I'm free to go? And Kale, too? No tricks?"

"Miss Kale is waiting for you out in the hall. No tricks."

Without further questions or remarks, Morgan paced out of the room and into the arms of his worried girlfriend. Her tears and arms attacked him the moment he saw her; his shirt becoming salty and damp from the constant flow from her eyes.

"Morgan! They said you could've killed someone! I told them you would never do such a thing, but please, tell me that you had nothing to do with Jonathan!" her shrill voice rang in his ears as she clutched dearly to his clothing.

He wrapped a soothing arm around her tiny figure. "Kale, you know I would never hurt Jonathan, or anyone else for that matter. Do you trust me?"

Her head bobbled, her glistening, blue orbs looking deep into his. "I trust you."

"Good… Did you ever get a hold of Cheryl before you came here?"

"No. Another car took me as soon as yours left."

"Well, let's get a taxi home. It's too dangerous to be going for a walk tonight…"

He allowed Kale to cling at his side while they strode out of the building in search for a cab. The sky was an ebony blanket, revealing no moon as camouflaged clouds obscured it from the island's inhabitants.

A parked vehicle suddenly roared to life upon the sight of the boyfriend and girlfriend, going into drive in order to welcome the tired couple with a toasty cab and comfortable, leather seats. Morgan held the taxi's back door for Kale, and once she was settled in, he slid in beside her, unaware of the danger the duo were in.

The door shut, and the car pulled away into the night.


	8. Rage

The golden yellow cab pulled on to a narrow, dirt road that was barely noticeable due to the numerous trees and bushes that crowded together at the edge of the path. The driver knew the area quite well, heading slowly further into the woods while one of her passengers grew upset and nervous.

"What are you doing?" Morgan's throat rumbled in a growl, beginning to realize where the taxi was leading them.

Kale cuddled close to him, still uncertain of quite the peril they were in.

The greenery ahead soon came to a stop when the car rounded its last curve, allowing its passengers to see the dull building a few hundred yards away. Bright lights dappled the parking lot, revealing only a few dormant vehicles. Morgan did not need to see the name on the facility to know what the structure was. He had been there before…

A rage broke out instantly, Morgan throwing himself forward in order to raid the driver, only for his seatbelt to retain him. His fingers played with the buckle, his pumping adrenaline making the task harder than it was supposed to be.

The driver, seeing what trouble she was in, stepped harder on the gas, knocking him back into his seat before she slammed on the brakes at the entrance. The facility's doors flew unbar as a muscular being ran out to help his lady friend with the unhappy guests. When he reached the cab, the back door launched outward, striking the man and coercing him back. Morgan was out in a flash, welcoming his old enemy with knuckles at the ready. A gasp stopped him, though, followed by the squeak of his name. He paused, unsure of what to do. He was afraid to turn around, knowing that he was cornered.

The figure beneath him scrambled to his feet and took over, pushing the teen to the ground and attempting to put his tense wrists together in order to cuff them.

Morgan snarled into the pavement, "Why are we here, Luke? What do you want from us?"

The jackal leered. "I don't want anything from you, however, my boss would enjoy a visit…"

Daring a glance at his girlfriend, the teen seen the blade pressed to her throat, held by the driver, Jesse Cobble. The short fox-lion mix looked a lot better than the last time they had met, losing most of her ugly piercings and jewelry that made her unattractive. Now, she wore a tight tank top with a mini skirt; leather boots took up most of her legs while a silver heart choker wrapped around her thin neck.

"Let Kale go. She does not need to be here…"

"But I think she needs to come with us. I don't think we want her telling people of what's going on here?" Luke made the reluctant boy get to his feet, walking him to the entrance with Jesse and Kale following close behind.

Morgan struggled in the man's grasp. "No! You let her go, right now! She doesn't need to be here!"

-

The figure stirred, finally awaking from his peaceful slumber, only to find pain when he became conscious. A groan escaped his dry lips before whispering, "Cheryl…?"

"Jon?" the voice sounded surprised until it shrieked, "Oh, Jonathan!"

His lids flew open when his breath was taken away from the pressure on his chest. Feeling choked, he gasped for refreshing air.

"Oh!" Cheryl pulled away quickly when realizing what she was doing, returning to holding his cold hand. "I'm sorry… I just thought… I'm so sorry, Jon. Are you all right?"

He nodded, wrapping his fingers around her tiny hand. "It's fine… I'm fine… Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital, Jon. Do you remember anything?"

His mind treated the question like an advanced algebra test, playing through the last memories of his life before the darkness welcomed him. A few moments passed as he fought to remember how he wound up in such a condition. He thought of the party he was throwing, decorating with banners around his home, getting the music ready, then…

"Morgan…"

Cheryl was almost afraid to ask, recalling what Jim had told her about his brother-in-law. "W-what about… Morgan?"

"I… I answered the door, and Morgan was there… H-he looked rough, Cheryl. I asked him what had happened… I tried to help him, but… h-he…"

She swallowed hard. "He what?"

Jonathan's jade pools met her golden ones. "He attacked me. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't know what to do, Cheryl! I was afraid of hurting him!"


	9. Truth

"You! You freakin' son of a-" Morgan was smacked before he could finish.

Kale was thrown to her knees behind him, keeping her eyes glued to the tiled floor, for she did not wish to see the scientist she feared. Morgan, more agitated than anything, remained giving the elder a death glare with a snarl in his lips. Fighting past the new burning sensation left on his cheek, he hissed, "Why am I here?"

Doctor Monro merely stuffed his gloved hands in his white pockets, leering at the boy as if victorious. "Nice to see you again, too, Morgan… And my… You sure have grown, haven't you?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well, didn't you miss me? It's been quite a few years. Four, I believe?"

"I didn't come here willingly to have tea and chat, you bloody moron. Now, answer me. Why am I here?"

Monro waved Luke and Jesse out of the lab, and then pulled up a metal fold-chair for the teen. "Please, sit down."

Morgan glared at him, seeming to ponder over the order for some time. Giving in, but not giving up his angry mug, he took the seat; Kale stayed on her knees, keeping quiet and her head down the entire time.

"Good… Now, you want to know why you're here? I assume you've heard of your friend, Weasel?"

"What did you do to Jonathan? Did you kill him?"

"No, dear boy. He's not dead… But he will be…"

Launching out of his chair, Monro had to shove Morgan back on to his rear and give him a dirty look. "Let's not fight tonight, Morgan. I do not want to hurt you."

When silence overwhelmed the scientist, he continued, "You see, every time someone does something wrong under this roof, I do not allow it. Ryan and Laila Masters, for instance… Both used to work here. Obedient people, yes, but were against some of the experiments. They helped free some kids-just like Weasel and Cheryl had done for you two-then quit soon after. I ended up making a clone, if that's what you can call it, of you. He looks almost exactly like you, except when you take a few samples, he's a completely different person. His DNA's different, hair and fur strands, fingerprints… Even though he looks like a twin, he's not."

"Why a copy of me, then? Why not a copy of you, or just send out your little goons to do the dirty work?" Morgan huffed, ears horizontal to the floor.

"Several years ago, I used one of my 'goons' to do my 'dirty work'. That led to their arrest, and my career was nearly exposed until his bus to the prison got in a freak 'accident'. But," Monro's eyes flickered towards the young adult with a hint of a smirk rolling on his face, "at least they were able to bring an end to that Charles Daven…"

The volcano within errupted at the mention of his father's name. Monro held him down by his shoulders while he struggled to get to his feet and battle the man in the white suit. Kale even dared to gaze up to see what her boyfriend would do, knowing his temper when the subject was his deceased father.

Morgan's eyes were glazed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his muscles tensed. "I can't believe you! My father had nothing to do with you! I have nothing to do with you! After you came into my life, you've ruined EVERYTHING!"

"But you're wrong, Morgan… Charles used to work for me."

"LIAR!"

"Shall I continue the story, or do you want to sit there huffing and puffing like the big, bad wolf?"

He allowed himself to calm, though his brows furrowed deeper in dander.

"I'm guessing April nor your sister, Ray, told you anything, did they?" He waited for a reply. None came. He went on, "Many years ago, Charles Daven was my assistant. Clever man, he was, indeed. I respected him, almost as much as my love…" he grinned wide and whispered, "…April."

Teeth clenched, the boy squirmed. "Mom was never with you!"

"Oh, but she was. She most definitely was. We were married, Morgan. Seven years. Not too long after the wedding, we had our first child… Ray Lee Monro."

"No! It's not true! Charlie was her father! He was my father!"

"Ah, ah, ah… Let me continue…" His eyes went from Morgan to Kale then back to Morgan. "April was about three months in with our second when she met Mister Daven. The two began to act… funny, until I caught on to the affair. I instantly fired Charles from the facility before kicking my wife out of the house… after having an unforgetable argument… The pain I held inside was excruciating, and I grew mad. The two closest people to me were my enemies! Not to mention, your mother would not let me see my only son… You…"


End file.
